Ezria
by usetheimagination
Summary: The love between Aria and Ezra.
1. The prom

Pretty Little Liars

Ezra and Aria are two young people in love with each other, but neither of them knows .

Aria # Ezra passing in the hallway #

Aria pov

We're about to go to college and everyone wants to be like us !

We are the most popular school group . No one who does not know Aria Montgomery , Hanna Marin , Spencer Hastings and Emily Fields exist.

Everyone wants to be like us! The problem is that nobody reaches our level . But every once in a while too tired always be the center of attention . Maybe if I was as Ezra , he would give me more importance .

No one knows ! Not my best friends ! But I always had a passion for Ezra , since I met him!

That way your naive and embarrassed is so sexy that gets any crazy girl.

Ezra pov

I want to go talk to her , but at the same time not have the courage to face it .

Why there was a girl like that like me ? A geek and lab rat , dating the most popular girl in school, it would be impossible !

I'll never got to have it with me…

# Aria and Ezra distracted collide with each other #

- Sorry, I was distracted ... - Ezra said embarrassed .

-Do not worry , I was too distracted ! But thankfully this happened ! As you know, the prom's coming summer , as is custom every year at the beginning of classes , and I still have no partner ... Well ... You wanna come with me ? - Aria also said embarrassed .

- Yes! Yes ! But ... I thought wouldst not go with a geek like me! I thought you were with Noel !

-No! He's just a complete idiot ! I wanna go with you ! You are a fascinating guy !

-So …yes ! Come on! We meet after school to match the details ? - Convinced Ezra said .

- Yes ! See you soon ! Ahh ... Wait ... I forgot to tell you you're perfect! - She said smiling .

-Bye princess ! - he said running to the classroom.

Aria pov

I never thought this was possible ! Oh my god , I 'm the luckiest girl in the world ! Now just wait and see how it goes once in the afternoon ...

# # CONTINUE

Writer : I hope you enjoyed , I will continue to write Goodbye!


	2. The meeting

Pretty Little Liars

In the previous chapter , Ezra asks Aria if he wanted to go to prom with her.

He accepts and arrange to meet him after school to match the details .

# Ezra leaning against the doorjamb , waiting for Aria #

Ezra Pov

Will she not be upset that I'm here? Do not want her to get upset !

I'll take the prettiest girl in the whole school to the prom ! Do not want to spoil things

#Aria interrupts the thoughts of Ezra, when arriving#

- Hello

- Hello Aria , so where are we going ?

- I do not know , I wanted to find a quiet place we can talk in peace . –she said.

- If I propose a site , oaths do not you stay mad ? - Ezra questioned embarrassed .

- Of course not ! Say it!

- If you like, we can go to my house ! As my garden is large and has plenty of shade , we could talk there quietly ! - Ezra said .

- Yes we will ! - She replied .

Aria Pov

I do not know if I should , but I just want to kiss him !

Only that perfect smile makes me goosebumps !

I kiss him ? Ahh insecurity continues every step I take ! That is what God wants ! At the moment we'll see .

# at the door of his house #

- Wait a minute , let me just find my keys ... - he said poking his backpack.

- Yes of course! - Answered .

- Here they are ! Well, let's go ! - He said opening the door .

- Oh Ezra , what a wonderful house ! I love the colors ! - Aria said .

- Thank you ! Come with me ! -he said pulling aria by hand.

#Ezra walked into the garden where they sat chatting #

- So Ezra, what are you going to take to the prom?

- In fact I thought all black , and a tie of the same color of your dress! What do you think ? - Ezra questioned .

- Sounds great! I chose a dress in blue, but do not worry , I'll buy your tie not to esters to see my dress ! I want it to be special . - Aria replied embarrassed .

- Aria , sorry but I have to do this ... - Ezra said , kissing her then .

- Ezra Oh , I never thought you could want the same as me ! I have to confess something to you ... - Aria said , being interrupted by another kiss.

- Aria said , I'm here to listen to you ! - Ezra said .

- Since I met you , I have a crush on you ! I cannot explain ...

- Aria , do not worry ... I also feel the same for you ...

# Aria 's phone rings #

- Sorry Ezra , is my mother , I have to meet .

- Yes !

- Sorry but I have to go, my mom needs me ... - she said hanging up the phone .

- Yes , we talking for messages ? Only two days for the prom... - he questioned .

- Yes of course! Tomorrow I will buy your tie. Then you 'll have to show you! Bye ... - Aria said walking away.

- Aria ! - Ezra cried , running after her .

- Yes ! Says ! - Answered .

- Wait , I forgot something ! - Ezra said kissing her - you can go now !

- Bye ! - She said smiling .

# CONTINUE#

**Writer: I hope you like it xoxo **


End file.
